Field
An additive for an electrolyte, and an electrolyte and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
Description of the Related Art
A battery converts chemical energy generated from an electrochemical redox reaction of a chemical material in the battery into electrical energy. Such a battery is divided into a primary battery, which should be disposed after the energy of the battery is all consumed, and a rechargeable battery, which may be recharged many times. The rechargeable battery may be charged/discharged many times based on the reversible conversion between chemical energy and electrical energy.
Recent developments in high-tech electronics have allowed electronic devices to become small and light in weight, which leads to an increase in portable electronic devices. As a power source for such portable electronic devices, the demands for batteries with high energy density are increasing and researches on lithium rechargeable battery are briskly under progress.
The rechargeable lithium battery is manufactured by an injecting electrolyte into an electrode assembly, which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium.
An electrolyte includes an organic solvent in which a lithium salt is dissolved and critically determines stability and performance of a rechargeable lithium battery.